Bancy and Company (1990 animated TV series)
Bancy and Company is a traditionally-animated children's television series that premiered Saturday mornings on CBS, September 8, 1990 and later relocated to Bancy TV Kids Channel on September 9, 1995. It continues to run on said channel as of today with reruns and brand new episodes every Saturday morning. Synopsis Bancy and his friends return to television with new made-for-TV 11-minute segments, classic 6-to-8 minute theatrical cartoon segments (as previously shown in theaters back in the 1980's to the early 2010's) or a 22-minute double-length episode which lasts a whole skit. Some commercial skits would be shown to fill a 30-minute time slot, in a similar manner to The Ren and Stimpy Show. Episodes See Bancy and Company (1990 animated TV series)/Episodes Pre-Production Crew Season 1-5 (1990-1999) Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Mikey Taras II *Lilly Wilson II *Melanie Taras *Bob Mercer *Millie Mercer *Randy Spraber II *Judy Spraber Storyboard Revisionists *Floyd Norman *Buzz Potamkin *Alex Mann *J. Tom Owens, Jr. *Scott Jeralds *Kevin Lima *Butch Hartman *David Feiss Character Designers *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Lilly Wilson II *Vinnie Tamburriello II *Jamie Hewlett (late season 3) Character Design Revisionists *Scott Jeralds *David Fiess *J. Tom Owens, Jr. *Alex Mann *Darrell Van Citters *Larry D. Whittaker, Jr. Seasons 6-9 (2000-2007) Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Randy Spraber II *Lilly Wilson II *Judy Spraber *Bob Mercer *Damon Albarn *Millie Mercer Storyboard Revisionists *Floyd Norman *Joe Murray *David Feiss *Gary Conrad *Craig McCracken *Paul Rudish Character Designers *Craig McCracken *Paul Rudish *Joe Murray *David Feiss *Chris Savino *Scott Jeralds *Jamie Hewlett Season 10 (2009) Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Lilly Wilson II *Vinnie Tamburriello II *Jamie Hewlett Storyboard Revisionists *Tom Reugger (part-time) *Gary Conrad (part-time) *Greg Guller (part-time) *Scott Jeralds (part-time) *Phil Nibbelink (part-time) *Eric Goldberg (part-time) *Tony Bancroft (part-time) *Nik Ranieri (part-time) *David Pruiksma (part-time) Character Designers *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Lilly Wilson II Character Design Revisionists *Greg Guller *Scott Jeralds *Eric Goldberg *Tony Bancroft *Nik Ranieri *Phil Nibbelink Seasons 11-Current (2010-Current) Digital Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o III *Matthew Grisham III *Thomas O'Sullivan III *Lilly Wilson III *Vinnie Tamburriello III *Damon Albarn *Abby Elizabeth II Digital Storyboard Revisionists *Scott Jeralds (Seasons 11-Current; part time) *Ben Balesteri (Seasons 11-15; joined Disney TV Animation after Season 15) *Craig McCracken (Seasons 13-Current; part-time) *David Feiss (Seasons 11-Current; part-time) *Paul Rudish (Seasons 11-12; joined Disney TV Animation after Season 12)) *Phil Nibbelink (Seasons 11-12; part-time, left to do hand-drawn animated projects for clients such as Disney after Season 12 *Tad Stones (Seasons 11-16; part-time, joined Disney D23 after Season 16) *Chris Savino (Seasons 11-16; part-time, joined Nickelodeon Animation Studios after Season 16) Traditional Character Designers *Michael Igafo-Te'o III *Matthew Grisham III *Thomas O'Sullivan III *Jamie Hewlett Traditional Character Design Revisionists *Greg Guler (part-time; 2010 redesigns on The McSpencerson Family after Chris Savino joined Nickelodeon Animation Studios in late 2012) *Aliki Grafft (part-time; 2010 redesigns on The McSpencerson Family) *David Feiss (part-time) *Scott Jeralds (part-time) *Eric Goldberg (part-time; 2017 redesigns on Mike, Michelle, and Bancy) *Tony Bancroft (part-time; 2017 redesigns on Toby and Colby) *Phil Nibbelink (part-time; 2017 redesigns on Frederick, Holly, Wally, Frank, Percy, Ollie Jr., and Bancy's parents) *Abby Elizabeth II (part-time; 2017 redesign on Lexus) *Lilly Wilson III (2019 redesign of Suzy) Voice Cast Main Characters Season 1-3 (1990-1995) *Bob Bergen as Bancy McMouser (singing voice) *Michael Igafo-Te'o II as Bancy McMouser (singing voice, season 1-11) *Debi Derryberry as Wally and Frank (Season 1-present, impersonating Jimmy Neutron) *Mary Kay Bergman as Percy (Season 1-Early Season 4 impersonating a Furby Baby) *Charlie Alder as Toby Ratwaller *Rodger Bumpass as Frederick Ratwaller and Video Rental Store Clerk *Carolyn Lawrence as Suzy Swanella (1992-2001, impersonating Cindy Vortex) *Will Ryan as Colby Mouseworthy (Seasons 1-2) *Rob Paulsen as Colby Mouseworthy (Seasons 3-present) *Haruka Kuroda as Ami the Crane (Seasons 1-9) *E.G. Daily as Mike Patterson *Janet Waldo as Michelle Finkle and Nadine McSpencerson, Jr. *B.J. Ward as Riley McSpencerson, Michelle's Mom, Jeni-O McSpencerson and Lexus Churrodog *June Foray as Sally McSpencerson *Penny Cassinberg as Little Tootsie Wootsie (1990-1992) *April Winchell as Toby's Mom *Kath Soucie as Mike's Mom, Bancy's Mom, Colby's Mom, and Suzy's aunt *Jeff Bennett as Mike's Dad and Michelle's Dad *Tanya McThomson as Tina and Tim Giraven (Season 1-present) Seasons 4-6 (1996-2001) *Joe Alaskey as Bancy McMouser (Seasons 4 only) *Kobie Powell as Bancy McMouser (Seasons 5-6) *Tara Strong as Percy McMouser (Late Seasons 4-present) *Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller (Season 4-present, speaking voice since Season 9) *Jason Marsden as Frederick Ratwaller (Season 4-present) *April Winchell as Lexus Churrodog (Seasons 4-Seasons 9) and Toby's Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Mike Patterson (Season 4, Season 6) *Nelson De Freitas as Mike Patterson (Season 5 only) *Tress McNellie as Riley McSpencerson and Riley's Mom *Jim Cummings as Riley's Dad and Colby's Dad (Seasons 4-Current) *B.J. Ward as Michelle Finkle, Michelle's Mom and Nadine McSpencerson, Jr. *Kath Soucie as Sally McSpencerson, Colby's Mom, Mike's Mom and Bancy's Mom Seasons 7-10 (2002-2009) *Jeff Bergman as Bancy McMouser (Season 7; later replaced by Keith Ferguson as of Season 8) *Keith Ferguson as Bancy McMouser (Season 8-present) *Roses Gabor as Suzy Swanella (Early-Mid Season 7) *Lauren Tom as Suzy Swanella (Late Season 7-Season 10) *Jodi Eichelberger as Toby Ratwaller (Singing Voice from Seasons 10-present, impersonating Stingy from LazyTown) *Sarah Burgess as Lexus Churrodog (Seasons 9-Present, impersonating Trixie from LazyTown) *Tress MacNellie as Riley McSpencerson, Riley's Mom, Toby's Mom and Colby's Mom (Season 7-present) *Jim Cummings as Riley's Dad and Colby's Dad (Season 7-present) *Scott Menville as Mike Patterson (Season 7-present) *Grey DeLisle as Michelle Finkle (Season 4-present; also later "Grey DeLisle-Griffin" then "Grey Griffin" in Season 10-present) *Kath Soucie as Sally McSpencerson, Colby's Mom, Mike's Mom and Bancy's Mom (Season 7-present; also does additional "Sally" dialogue starting with Season 18 as a stand-in for Nicole Sullivan) Seasons 11-Current (2010-Current) *Michael Igafo-Te'o III as Bancy McMouser (Season 11-present, singing voice) *Ronald Binion as Bancy McMouser (Season 12-present; stand-in for Keith Ferguson, also does additional Bancy dialogue, impersonating Pixel from LazyTown) *Lilly Wilson III as Suzy Swanella (Season 11-Present) *Cristina Pucelli as Riley McSpencerson (Season 11-present; part-time) *Tress MacNellie as Riley McSpencerson (Season 17-present; stand-in for Cristina Pucelli, also does additional Riley dialogue) *Grey Griffin as Michelle Finkle and Nadine McSpencerson, Jr. (Season 11-present; formerly known as Grey DeLisle) *Kath Souice as Colby's Mom, Mike's Mom and Bancy's Mom (Season 11-present) *Nicole Sullivan as Sally McSpencerson (Season 11-present; part-time) *Kath Soucie as Sally McSpencerson (Season 18-present; stand-in for Nicole Sullivan, also does additional "Sally" dialogue) Minor Characters (Season 1-present) *Jeff Bennett as Daniel "Scaredy" Puppy *John DiMaggio as Max Bulldog *Nelson De Freitas as Salty Snake (Seasons 6-Early Season 7) *Jennifer Hale as Frazzie (Late Season 7-Season 9) *Haruka Kuroda (credited as "Noodle") as Yumi Hakuri (Seasons 10-16) *Haruka Abe (credited as "Noodle") as Yumi Hakuri (Seasons 17-present) Guest Characters Seasons 1-10 *E.G. Daily as Archie Andrews (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *B.J. Ward as Betty Cooper and Big Ethel (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *Kath Soucie as Veronica Lodge (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *Scott Menville as Reggie Mantle (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *Charlie Adler as Jughead Jones (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *Jim Cummings as Dilton Doiley (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *Clancy Brown as Mr. Weatherbee (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) *April Winchell as Archie's Teacher (Seasons 1-6; 11-minute solo "New Archies" segments only) Season 11-present *Grey Griffin as Joy ("Riley's Emotions meet Bancy and Company" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Phyllis Smith as Sadness ("Riley's Emotions meet Bancy and Company" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Elizabeth Daily as Sadness ("Riley's Emotions meet Bancy and Company" crossover episodes only as of 2016, also does additional Sadness dialogue as a stand-in for Phyllis Smith) *Tara Strong as Disgust ("Riley's Emotions meet Bancy and Company" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Jason J. Lewis as Fear ("Riley's Emotions meet Bancy and Company" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Maurice LaMarche as Anger ("Riley's Emotions meet Bancy and Company" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Kath Soucie as Riley Andersen ("Riley and Jordan meet Mike and Michelle" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Elizabeth Daily as Jordan ("Riley and Jordan meet Mike and Michele" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Kath Soucie as Riley Andersen's Mom/Jill Andersen ("Riley and Jordan meet Mike and Michelle" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Jeff Bennett as Riley Andersen's Dad/Bill Andersen ("Riley and Jordan meet Mike and Michelle" crossover episodes only as of 2016) *Weird Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy ("Bancy and Company meet Milo Murphy" crossover episodes only as of 2017) *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase ("Bancy and Company meet Milo Murphy" crossover episodes only as of 2017) *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood ("Bancy and Company meet Milo Murphy" crossover episodes only as of 2017) *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy ("Bancy and Company meet Milo Murphy" crossover episodes only as of 2017) Hand-Drawn Animation Crew *Belgimagic S.A. (Brussels, Belgium; Seasons 1-Current, Belgimagic unit hand-drawn animation services) *Belgimagic of U.S. (Los Angeles, California; Seasons 8-Current) *Lacewood Productions (Ottawa, Canada; Seasons 1-2, Lacewood unit hand-drawn animation services) *Kong Animation (Essex, England; Seasons 6-Current) *Bon Art (South Korea; Seasons 1-2, Bon Art unit hand-drawn animation services) *Rough Draft Studios Korea Co., LTD. (Seoul, Korea; Season 3-present, Rough Draft hand-drawn animation services) *Wang Film Production Co., LTD. (Taiwan; Seasons 4-5, Wang Film unit hand-drawn animation services) *Green Mouse Animation, Inc. (Season 1-present, storyboards and prototype character designs only) *Green Mouse Animation Hollywood Co., Inc. (Season 1-present, storyboard revisions and character/background layouts only) *Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., Limited (Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Season 3-present; Toronto unit hand-drawn animation services) *Green Mouse Animation U.K. Limited (Croydon, England; Season 3-present; U.K. unit hand-drawn animation services) *Green Mouse Animation France S.A. (Saint-Denis, France; Season 3-present; France unit hand-drawn animation services) *Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, Limited (Queensland, Australia; Season 3-present; Australia unit hand-drawn animation services. Category:Fanfic Bancy Content